


Can We Trust It ?

by MozartKing



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, original animal character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: The Wilson's knew they couldn't trust half of the world anymore, they knew the world was never going to be the same again. On their way to Mexico, they stop for the night and as they do they run into something that they can possibly trust.
Relationships: Adelaide Wilson/Gabe Wilson
Kudos: 6





	Can We Trust It ?

The ambulance truck was close to Mexico, and they knew it. The grass was turning into a desert, the cars and roads started to turn into a ghost town, more like a dead apocalypse that looked at the family.

They stopped for the night, Zora helped her brother out of the back and helped her dad limp out. Adelaide got out of the front seat, looking at the distinct and wandering where they should go next, and which road is the right one without running into the tethered.

“We should keep going” said Adelaide, wanting to get back and drive. “Babe, we’ve been driving for 8 hours straight, doing nothing and worrying about Michael Jackson Thriller type of shit” said Gabe sitting on the ground.

“I know Gabe, but, I can feel them near us, and waiting to take us down in the tunnels and take our kids, Gabe” said Adaleide, feeling her heart beat faster. Gabe looked at his kids who started to get worried for their mom. “Mom, we’re fine, if they come near us we’ll beat their ass” said Zora smiling and hugging her mom, and Jason walked up, he took off his mask and hugged her.

While they slept, Adelaide turned on her side, she kept having the same damn dream of her and Red. How Jason felt nervous around her, and knowing what she truly is and what she did to Red as a child. “I’m sorry Red, I should have taken you with me. DON’T TAKE MY BOY, STOP! STOP! STOP!” she jumped and looked around and saw her kids sleeping, “Addy, you okay?” asked Gabe, looking at his wife

“Yeah, I’m fine Gabe” she said wiping off her nose and sweat, “no you’re not, come here” said Gabe pulling her over and holding her, “shh, you’re okay, I promise you that. Ain’t no Freddy Krueger taking my girl away, neither my kids” said Gabe, looking down at her and kissing her forehead.

Adelaide smiled at her husband. She stopped when she saw Jason away from them and his sister, “Gabe?” she said, Gabe looked and saw his son walking more. They saw something come to Jason, it was crawling. Adelaide got from the ground with Gabe doing the same, she got Zora up, “what is it mom?” questioned Zora

“Hep your dad in the ambulance, and stay their” said Adelaide, “why?” asked Zora. Adelaide moved Zora in the truck, “help your father and stay in the damn truck, alright?” said a toned Adelaide. She nodded, she looked over and saw her mom going over to, “Jason?” said Zora, fearing for her little brother.

She walked over to her son, “Jason, what’s wrong?” she asked. Jason didn’t respond. “Jason, what is it, please answer” said a nervous Adelaide, she felt like something was watching them, “what was coming toward you?” she asked

“Hey buddy, can you tell us, or could you tell your dad?” Adelaide turned and saw her husband was behind her, “Gabe, please” “look,” said Jason. Adaleide and Gabe looked, they saw it amerging, “Jason, get behind us,” said Adelaide. Gabe put his bat up, “what type of white shit?” asked Gabe, holding his bat tighter.

Adelaide shined the light on it. They looked, and saw it was nothing more but a German Shepherd. They looked at the dog and the dog doing the same, “it’s a dog mom” said Jason walking up to it, “Jason don’t” said Adelaide, she looked at Gabe who looked at the dog. “Jason, get back here” said Gabe.

Adelaide stopped Gabe, they saw the dog smelled his palm then licked it, making him smile. “Are you seeing this Gabe?” questioned Adelaide, “if you can babe, then I’m not fucking blind enough” said Gabe, putting the bat down.

The dog looked at the others and looked to Zora, walking over to the group, “can we keep her mom?” asked Jason, looking at his parents

“Yeah mom, it’s not like some tethered are gonna have her” said Zora petting the dog, “what do you think Addy, your call” said Gabe. She looked at him, “your the drill sergeant, not me” said Gabe shrugging.

She rolled her eyes, the dog came over to her and rubbed its fur on her, she felt its pelt on her and it made her smile, “I'd take that as a yes then” said Gabe looking at his two kids. “Alright, you can keep her, but you take care of her, alright?” she asked. Her kids nodded.

They got back in the truck, Gabe drove this time and let his wife take the passenger seat. They saw the dog was sitting and guarding the back, like it knew what to do in order to protect Zora and Jason. “Hey guys, we should come up with a name” said Gabe “really you guys will let us?” asked Jason “yeah, since it's your pet and your MOM is letting you keep her, let’s hear it” said Gabe.

“let’s call her isabella!” said Zora

“No, T’challa, after the Black Panther movie!” said Jason, his sister punched his shoulder, “Black Panther’s a dude and she’s a girl, moron,” said Zora. the kids kept shouting names and Adaleide and Gabe looked at each other.

“Think of it this way babe, we could be the new black Brady Bunch” said Gabe chuckling and Adelaide rolling her eyes and smirking.


End file.
